


Love Like This

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Sonic asks Shadow a question.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Love Like This

“Did you think love would feel this way?”

Sonic's voice is soft, light as air. He sighs, leaning further into Shadow's embrace. They're sitting on Shadow's couch, Sonic draped over Shadow's chest and lap. Shadow's arms wrap around Sonic's shoulder and mid section.

The TV is tuned onto some romantic comedy that has had both of them giggling at its absurdity. The sun is setting, the last few rays of daylight shining through the windows.

Shadow feels content.

“No,” he answers, “I never thought it would feel like this.”

Shadow never imagined he could love anyone, but more importantly he never thought anyone could love _him_. His past is no secret, and his failings are many. Shadow's made several mistakes, and though he regrets them and works everyday to make things right, it doesn't erase what has transpired.

Beyond his past, Shadow just saw himself as undeserving of love. He is a beast designed for war, a project. Love is something that was never meant for him.

But Sonic challenged his view on all of that.

Sonic showed Shadow a side of himself that he never imagined. He never expected to care for someone in this way. To hang on Sonic's every word, to be thrilled by the sound of his voice. To feel content in the arms of an other, to not flinch away when Sonic reaches out to him. To want nothing more to see Sonic's smile, hear his laugh, to see him _happy_.

At the end of the day, seeing his love happy is all Shadow desires. And he knows his happiness means just as much to Sonic. Sonic has shown him what it means to be loved, valued. He has shown Shadow that he is not his mistakes. He has shown Shadow that he was made for better, to be a protector of this world. Things between them are perfect, even when they're not.

Even when they annoy each other or argue, there's no one else that Shadow would want to come home to. They challenge each other, they push and pull. It's exhilarating in a way that Shadow can't express.

Pulling Sonic closer, Shadow places a kiss on the top of Sonic's head. This pulls a purr from the blue hedgehog, and he snuggles up close.

“This is better than anything I could have imagined.” Shadow whispers. His tone is reverent, in a way that is reserved for Sonic alone.

“I love you too, Shadow.”

Shadow doesn't need to see Sonic's face to know he's smiling fondly. He can hear it in Sonic’s voice. Warmth fills his heart and Shadow smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. I'm actually suffering from some writers block, so I'm hoping this will loosen up the gears, so to speak. Let me know what you think!


End file.
